Too Late Now
by XxCathxX
Summary: When Ginny is taken from her home and told she must become the wife of a death eater or face unbearable consequences she is thrown into her own personal hell. Will anything good come of this? Or is it too late? First FanFiction ever written by me.
1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? If someone had told me I would be in this position a week ago I would have laughed in their face and probably accused them of being mentally unstable. Yet here I was, standing in-front of a make-shift alter readying myself to be married. Married to a Death Eater, and not just any Death Eater. Draco Malfoy. The situation would almost be amusing if I wasn't in shock. Who would have ever thought that Malfoy would end up marrying me, a muggle-loving, blood traitor low-life as he so politely described me as before he forced me infront of this alter.

I was shocked, I felt numb all over, what was happening to me? Why did this man, who I thought to hate me and my family as equally as I hated him want to marry me? To make me his wife, who he would spend the rest of his life with? It didn't make any sense to me and no matter how I pleaded with him he would not explain it to me. His intially response had been that I was pure-blooded and "desirable enough", but he refused to elaborate further.

It's been five days since Malfoy came to my house. He came in the night, on a broomstick and climbed through my bedroom window. When I had first seen the figure in my room my mind had jumped to Harry. Harry who was on his secret mission to, supposedly, destroy Voldemort. Maybe he had come back for me. Maybe he was coming home at last. Maybe he had won. My heart had been in my throat as I stared up into the dark hood of the tall stranger as he looked down at me as I lay in my bed. When he lowered his hood and I saw who stood before me, I let out a piercing scream.

I heard him mutter a quick spell before he kneeled down in front of me holding his hand to my mouth to muffle the sound. I had struggled against him, I had been frightened, after all he was a known death eater, he was the one responsible for Dumbledores death.

"Shhhh, Ginevra" He said softly. His voice surprised me, after all I had hardly ever heard him speak, except from in school in passing, but that had been nearly 3 years ago. It was oddly calming and soft, a total contrast to his intimidating presence, I found myself quieting down as he held my wrists in his hands as I struggled to free myself. "You will wake your parents, and trust me, you do not want that."

He was threatening me. I stared up at him and stilled my movements, not trying to get away from him anymore.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked stuttering over my words "why are you here?" I tried to inch away from him, but his hands still held my wrists so I was not able to move, he was strong and I was weak. My wand was on the other side of the room. Screaming would be no good, he had obviously put a silencing spell on the room. I was trapped.

He smirked down at me then. "Is that it? Do you give in so easily? I was hoping for a bit of a fight Weasley, but perhaps it is best if you just come quietly. Save your energy."

Come quietly? What was he talking about? I wasn't going anywhere, especially not with him. I looked at him in confussion "What do you mean?". I know I should be trying to get away from him, but I was almost curious as to where this was going. My curiosity quickly turned to fear as he moved quickly away from me, crossing my small room to my door and uttered a locking charm on it. He then turned to me and grabbed the only chair in the room dragging it across the floor so he could sit directly in front of me as I leant into the wall my bed stood against.

"You are coming with me" He said, looking directly into my eyes, I fought against the urge to look away, it was a sure sign of weakness and I was already giving him too much to work with against me. "If you come willingly and without complaint I will leave your parents and brothers in peace, however if you refuse... well there will be consequences. Either way you are coming with me."

I sat there stunned. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Maybe this was just a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare. I stared at him for a good minute before he raised his eyebrows clearly expecting me to give him some sort of response.

"What do you want with me?" I finally asked. My voice was surprisingly strong. I could feel anger slowly bubble up inside me. Who the hell did he think he was? How dare he think he can come into my home and threaten my family? My whole body began to shake from anger... or was it fear? But why should I be scared? It was only him, he was one man and right now three of my six brothers slept soundly in this house. He was the one out-numbered. He should be scared. My eyes flashed to the door and then to my window. Would I be able to get out onto the roof and alert any of my family to what was happening? I doubted it, but right now there really was no other option.

"I want you" His answer was short and simple, yet it confussed me more than anything. For a moment I was distracted from my thoughts of escape and I found myself staring at the man in front of me... what did he mean he wanted me? Wanted me for what exactly? "Come now. We must leave." He stated as he stood up and walked to the window where he made some sort of signal with his wand. A light flared at the tip and he flashed it into a 'S' shaped where it lingered in the air for a moment, perhaps he wasn't as out-numbered as I had thought.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I say standing up. I suddenly feeling brave, foolishly so, I know I should be scared, not for me, but for my family, I know what this man and the other death eaters were capable of. I know that none of them would hesitant to kill any member of the Weasley family.

He turned to me then, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you want me to kill your parents, or maybe one or two of your brothers, Ginny?" He hisses out, in a dangerous whisper.

It surprises me that he uses my nickname. How would he know that that was what nearly everyone called me? How could he know such a thing? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind when I see that he is adavancing on me slowly. I slowly back away from him til my back is against my bedroom door my eyes never leaving his as he stares at me. I suddenly feel very exposed. His eyes are full of something, but it's not anger, or hate... it's something more. It doesn't make me want to run, it makes me want to cover up. I look down at myself and realise that I am only wearing a small vest top and a pair of pijama shorts. I feel very exposed. He stops in front of me then, his body inches from mine.

"I won't come with you until you tell me what you want with me" I say firmly looking up into his grey eyes. He smirks at me, and then leans forward slightly so that we are eye-level, he brings his left hand up slowly and caresses my cheek, I immediately shy away from his touch, it's like ice.

"You really aren't in the position to negotiate, are you?" He asks, his eyes gleaming with amusement. He brings his hand up once more, tracing his finger-tips along my jaw and down my neck, across my collar bone. His eyes drop from my eyes and he suddenly becomes intent on my lips. I begin to tremble, I can't get away from him. I feel like a caged animal, I have no escape. His eyes once again become focused on mine, it seems like he's challenging me. Daring me to speak up against him... he knows I won't. He's right. He holds all the cards. I know I must go with him...

"Pl-please... leave me alone" I tremble against his touch.

"It's too late for that now, Ginny" He says in a strained voice... he sounds pained. I look up into his eyes, he looks almost sad. He brings his hand up once again and holds it against my cheek, I don't pull away this time. "This can be easy or this can be hard. It's your decision." he says in a whisper.

All I do is nod. With that he wraps his arm around my slender shoulders and pulls me to his side, forcing me to move with him across the room to my open window where his broom is hovering a few inches from the sill. He releases me as he climbs, legs first out of my window and slides gracefully onto the broom. He then turns to me, holding his arms out for me. I hesitate. I could run, I could scream, I could try to alert someone. I turn my body away from him, turning to stare openly at my bedroom door, towards my family. I couldn't risk it. It was obvious he wasn't alone. It was obvious I didn't have choice.

I turn back to him and take his outstretched hand, he pulls me through the window, onto the broom so I am sitting side saddle in front of him. He wraps one arm around me while the other snaked round in front me and grips the handle tightly. He kicks off lightly and suddenly we are flying through the night, away from my family, away from my home.

The journey to where ever Malfoy was taking me seemed to last for an enternity. I was constantly aware of his strong hand gripping my waist, and his hot breath on the back of my neck. My suspicion that he wasn't alone was confirmed once we were in full flight when I noticed two cloak figures a few dozen feet below, trailing us. When I had first seen them I had half hoped that it was a rescue party after me, but when they never made a move to stop Malfoy my hopes had faded, they had simply been following us now for what seemed like hours.

I look round to Malfoy who has remained silent since we left my bedroom. I hadn't had a chance to really look at him before now. There was no denying he was handsome, I admitted to myself grudgingly. His sharp features that I remember from school had smoothed out over the last few years, he now looked like a fully grown man instead of a lanky teenager. His skin was pale and it seemed to glow in the moonlight. His hair was shorter than I remembered, it seemed to be styled in a way that, despite it's lack of length stuck out at all angles. Yes, there was no denying he had grown into a handsome man. I look away quickly, pushing that thought out of my mind.

Where were we going? I had no idea what direction we were even going in, I should have been paying more attention as we left the Burrow but my mind had been occupied with a thousand questionS that still run through my mind. What was going on? What did Malfoy want with me? Was this just one big hoax?

Suddenly we begin to descend rapidly. Malfoy had taken us into a clear nose dive. I squeal loudly and turn my body to his to wrap my arms round his slender waist. I don't want to fall off. I pull away from him slightly to look up into his face when I feel him chuckle against my hair. He's smirking down at me as if he found what I just did amusing. He probably did. He enjoys frightening and hurting people. I look away from him quickly but don't loosen my grip on him, we're still descending very quickly, I can now see the ground, we must be landing. I close my eyes. I feel sick, and having him in such close proximity to me isn't helping.

We land lightly on a patch of grass. I immediately push myself away from him and scramble off the broom landing with a thud on the damp grass. I quickly pull myself together and get to my feet. I look around me. It looks like we're in some kind of well manicured field. We landed on a patch of a wide sweeping lawn that doesn't seem to have end as it dissappears into the darkness around us, I squint to try see further, but it's no good. I turn to Malfoy who is just standing there watching me. It unnnerves me the way he's looking at me.

"Where are we?" I ask boldly, sounding alot braver than I truly feel. I don't want him to see I'm scared. I can't let him see me cry.

"Welcome" he says clearly "to Malfoy Manor." I look around me. I can't see any buildings, let alone a great big Manor. I look back at him, I'm confused. It just looks like we're in a great big field. The confusion must have been clear on my face because I hear a low chuckle from behind me. I whip round to see dark man making his way toward me. I recognise him at once.

"Now Drake, you've confused the little lamb" Blaise Zabini laughs. He must have been one of the people following us through the air.

I scrowl at him as he walks by me to Draco's side. Draco takes his eyes of me, to smirk at the other man. In that split second I run. I run faster than I have ever run before. All there is around me is darkness but I can't stop. I hear a shout behind me, but I don't look back. I've got to get away from here. Away from him. He's suddenly standing in front of me. I practically crash into him as his strong arms whinde quickly around my waist pulling me against his chest. I scream, I punch, I kick and scracth, but his grip never loosens. I'm crying now thrashing against him, trying to get away. It's useless I know, I'm trapped.

I fall limp against him, crying into his shoulder as he supports me against himself. "Please" I beg. "Please let me go. I want to go home. Please." I cry, gripping his shirt in my hands. He says nothing as he brings his hand up and cups my cheek in his hand, I look up into his grey eyes. I can see myself reflected in them.

"I told you Ginevra" He says in a quiet, dangerous voice. "It's too late for that now." And suddenly everything went black.

So that's how I ended up here. In Malfoy Manor. I have to admit that when I first woke up in one of the grandest rooms I had ever seen I was mildly impressed, but now I see it as nothing more than a prison.

Draco had proceeded to tell me that we would be married within the week or my family would be killed. A threat that he felt he needed to repeat over and over to me.

And now I'm here. In front of this little old man as he drones on and on. It's just Draco, myself and his mother that are present. Narcissa had been kind to me, or as kind as she was capable of being. She had no sympathy for my situation at all. Constantly telling me that I was better off here, in a place of safety than out there where the war raged on, destroying lives and families. I had barely spoken to the woman, refusing to even acknowledge her at time, but she still insisted on taking dinner with me every night and chatting to me as if we were almost friends.

Draco on the other hand, had not been near me since the night he had kidnapped me, except from the small exchange where he had explain to me what my fate was... he never seemed to be around, or he was just avoiding being near me, not that that bothered me at all. It was better when he wasn't around.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a loud cough. I look round suddenly, the little old man is looking at me, he obviously just addressed me. "I'm sorry..." I mumble trying to avoid Draco's glare that I can feel boring into me "what did you say?" I ask the little old man.

The man gives me a curious look before he takes a deep breathe and repeats "Do you Ginevra Molly-.." He's cut off by Draco.

"She does" He says harshly. I glare at him as he grabs my hand and forces a silver gold ring onto my finger.

"I do" I mumble to myself as the man proceeds in repeating the vows to Draco.

Oh gods. What is happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony Draco and I left the room arm in arm, not saying a word to each other as we moved through the doors and into the hallway. As the door shut behind us, Draco let go of me immediately, I gladly moved away from him to sit in one of the blue armchairs that stood across from the door we had just exited. Expecting him to say something I just sat there and waited. When several minutes of silence stretch out, I looked up at him curiously. He wasn't looking at me at all. He was leaning against the opposite wall from me, his left hand in his right twisting his wedding band in his fingers, he appeared to be scowling down at it.

I take the time to study him now. It seems that he actually made some effort in his appearance for the ceremony... if you can even call it that. He's wearing deep blue dress robes, that look to be very expensive, but then again everything the Malfoys own is very expensive. You would just need to glance around to realise that, with their Manor house which contained little less than nineteen bedrooms, a fully housed library, a huge dining hall, a ball room and dozens of other rooms. Narcissa had told me all this, she had then proceeded that by giving me a tour of the place, I took little interest in this but followed her as she talked amicable to me. I look down at the simple white dress which Narcissa had bought for me, she had in fact bought me a whole new wardrobe, but this particular dress was chosen for this particular occasion, she insisted that I wear it. I'm not sure why as it's so simple that no one would guess that it had been my wedding dress.

I focus my attention on Draco once again. Why is he just standing there? What should I do? I start to fidget in my chair. He looks up at me then. His expression is un-readable. He looks away quickly when I look back at him and coughs.

"You can go back to your room now" He says lightly and begins walking down the hallway which I know leads down to his study. I stare after him, a little surprised. I don't know what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting that. Just to be dismissed so casually? Narcissa had explained to me that Draco and I must sleep together on the day of our marriage or else it could be declared void. I had nearly thrown-up at the thought of being intimate with him. I had never been intimate with anyone before... well not that intimate anyway.

I stand slowly and watch as he disappears into a room at the end of the corridor. I turn and walk in the opposite direction back to my bedroom. Up a flight of stairs and along another corridor, I go until I reach the dark mahogany double doors which lead into my own room. Both Draco and Narcissa had explained to me that this was my personal space, I could do what I wanted with it and everything in it belonged to me. Not that I would want to change anything about it. It was beautiful. The walls were a light clotted cream colour, which made the room seem airy and light whatever the weather outside. There was a little writing desk in one corner, a small round table and three chairs in the centre of the room, and a little beige couch opposite the fireplace. There was also a large walk-in wardrobe, which had been filled with a large range of clothes, next to a door which led into the en-suit bathroom. The curtains and drapes were a deep sapphire blue as was the spread on the queen-size four poster bed which was situated on a wall opposite the french windows which led out onto the large balcony where a little table and two chairs were set out. Narcissa had insisted on taking tea there this morning,as it had been a lovely morning. Now the sun was setting and it was casting long elogated shadows across the hills outside the window.

I don't know what to expect now. I had mentally prepared myself for tonight, I was all set up. I would do what was neccessary to keep my family alive and if that meant giving myself to Draco Malfoy than so be it, but now I don't know what to do. Will he come to me tonight? Does he even want me in that way? And I think back to when he was in my room. "I want you" he had said... but had he meant it in a physical way? Or a different way? What other ways were there to want someone?

I hate him. I hate him so much. He forces me into this and then he confusses me. Perhaps it would be better if he just took me, and that be that. It would be less confusing on my part. I would know that this was just some animalistic urge of his. I've been thinking over and over about the time when we were in school together, he showed no interest in me at all, he barely looked at me. Or was I the one not looking? I must admit that I can never recall noticing him except when he was tormenting someone... perhaps I was the one who showed no interest. Even if that were the case I still find it so hard to comprehend that he would desire me. And is this even about his desire? I can't help but think that there may be something more to this.

I fall onto the bed. I'm completely exhausted. Who would have thought that being forced to marry someone you loathe could be so trying? I snort to myself. I could almost laugh at this situation, it seems completely ridiculous and far-fetch, yet here I am, living it. I'm here for a reason I keep telling myself. If I don't do this then my family will die. I can't let that happen. I will do what I have to do. No matter what it is. I will do it. I'm here for my family... I've started repeating these things in my head over and over, trying in some way to accept this, and prepare myself for whatever is coming.

'I'm here for my family' I think to myself once again. My family... my warm, over-protective mother. My quiet, clever father. All my brothers who I love so much Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron... even Percy. Hermione, my best friend. And Harry... oh Harry. The tears begin to flow as I think of them all, I make no attempt to stop them as I cry myself to sleep.

I'm awoken a few hours later by a weight shifting on the end of my bed. My eyes fly open. I must have been asleep for while, because it's dark outside, the only light coming from the half moon in the outside sky. My eyes settle on the dark shape that is sitting on the end of the bed. I slowly sit up.

"I'm sorry to wake you" His voice cuts through the silence, he doesn't sound sorry at all. He's sitting with his back to me and he doesn't even look round as he speaks.

"I didn't think you were going to come" I say, as I sit up, trying to straighten the dress I'm still wearing from earlier

He snorts then, and looks round. He's smirking. "Would you have preferred it if I hadn't?" he asks.

"Yes" I answer honestly.

He suddenly stands up then and walks to one of the windows. He stands there for a few minutes staring out into the night. I'm silent as I watch him. I don't know what to do. Should I speak? No. I will wait for him. There is no way I will intiates this. Although it may be better to just get it over and done with.

"Come here" His voice once again cuts through the silence.

I stay where I am for a minute, not really understanding what he wants. Then slowly, I slide off the bed and walk towards him. I stop a foot away from him and look up at him. He turns to me, stretches out and grabs my left hand, holding it in his, he brings it up, studying the ring. "Do you know what this means?" He asks, looking at me and indicating to the ring. My throat is suddenly very dry, I fear my voice may fail me so I just nod in response. "What does it mean?" He asks, watching me intently.

"It-it means we're married" I say not meeting his stare.

"And what does that mean to you?" He asks lightly, tracing the ring with his thumb. I have no idea what he is doing, or why he is doing it. He's making me angry.

"Certainly not the same things it once meant" I say through clenched teeth as I pull my hand back from him. His eyes flash dangerously. I take a step back from him, he scares me, I don't want to be near him.

"Do you know what it means to me?" He asks me in a whisper. I don't want to talk to him about this so I turn away from him, not answering. "It means" he says, in a very clear voice "that you're mine. You always will be. Forever." He sounds so dangerous. But when he speaks the next words I'm shocked by the softness of them, it's like he's a completely different person "No one can touch you now, no one will ever hurt you" I look at him, he's looking away from me, it's like he wasn't even talking to me. I turn to gaze out of the window, there is a mist creeping in over the hills. It would be a beautiful sight if I was in any other position, right now I can't see the beauty in anything.

I stand there for a minute before I feel him move towards me "Ginevra" he says sotly. "I know you don't want this, but it has to be done" with that he turns me around to face him. Gripping my shoulders in his hands he stares down at me, searching my eyes, I look away quickly. I can't look at him. I won't look at him. Slowly he lowers his head, bringing his lips down to my neck. I completely seize up when his lips touch my skin. I don't want this. I can't let him do this to me. I take a step back, out of his reach.

"Please don't" I say, my voice breaking with a sob, my eyes filling with tears.

"We must" He says, it sounds like he's almost pleading with me. I shake my head as he once again reaches for me. He doesn't kiss me this time, instead he brings his arms around my body and holds me in a tight embrace. "I don't want to force you" he whispers into my hair. There is definantly pleading in his voice now.

"Then don't" I whisper back to him, tears streaming down my face as he holds me against him. He lets out an exasperated sigh, pushing me away enough to look at me in the eyes once again. This time I look back at him, silently pleading with him. His eyes soften as he looks at me, and his gaze lowers from my eyes to my lips. I stay perfectly still, not daring to breath. Slowly, very slowly, he begins to lean in. Inch by inch he comes closer. "I'm sorry" he breathes out before his lips come crashing down onto mine.

I'm so shocked by the forcefulness of the kiss that I don't pull away, instead I find my fingers curling into his shirt, and my lips responding to his. I stop then, and push him away. Disgusted with myself I back away from him, moving towards the centre of the room. I shake my head as his eyes follow my movements, glaring at me. He begins to advance on me, my name slipping from his lips in a whisper. "Please, I've never done this before" I confess to him. I don't know why I'm trying to plead with him, it's not going to work. But to my surprise something in his face changes.

"I won't hurt you" He says in a soft whisper as he moves slowly towards me. I shake my head again, trying to hold back tears, as I back away from him. The back of my knees collide with something solid, stopping me in my tracks, and before I know it he is once again in front of me, trapping me between his body and the large bed I had vacated earlier. I watch fearfully as he begins to unbutton his own shirt, revealing his lean muscular chest. As he slides it off his shoulders I can't help but appreciate his physique. His smooth pale skin stretched over the well defined muscle of his chest and arms, which is almost perfect. My eyes linger on the ugly black mark on his left forearm. The dark mark. I turn my back on him, I can't look at it.

I stand there, with my back to him, listening as he removes the rest of his clothes. I can't believe this is happening, this was not how my first time was meant to be... it couldn't happen like this... but it had to. I'm here for a reason I repeat in my mind. I'm doing this for my family. I'm doing this for my family. I know I must do this so when he moves his body even closer to mine I don't shy away from him. I let him un-do the zipper on the back of my dress. As he brings it down and pushes it off my shoulders revealing my pale, lightly freakled skin he lowers his head and brushes his lips over my shoulder and neck, I close my eyes, trying to ignore the feel of his lips on my skin. When the dress is pooled at my feet he turns me around to face him. I keep my eyes shut as he once again kisses my neck, nibbling lightly on my flesh. I feel him wrap his arms around me and un-hook my bra, I stiffen as he peels it away from my body, still refusing to open my eyes.

He urges me to lie down on the bed, as I fall on my back I turn my head to the side, trying to ignore all the things he is doing to me... all the things he is going to do to me. I feel him lie down next to me. I bring my arms up to cover my breasts, as if I had only just realised they were exposed to him, he grabs my arm to stop me. I open my eyes, and find myself staring into his. They aren't their usual grey, they now seem to be the colour of liquid silver, darker, smoldering, burning into me. I watch as he slides his hand along the side of my body, brushing my breast, over my stomach, along my hip. A shiver runs down my spine when he rubs the soft flesh of my thigh before dipping his head once again and kissing my collarbone. As he kisses me he hooks his fingers under the elastic of my underwear and pulls them down gently. He gets up onto his knees, sliding them down further. It's then that I notice his erection, I look away quickly. Oh gods, no. He can't put that inside me... it won't fit, it will hurt so much. I turn my head away from him as I feel hot tears fill my eyes. When I am completely naked below him he moves his hand between my legs, lightly rubbing the smooth skin of my inner thigh, moving upwards until he is rubbing my dark curls lightly. I try to keep my breathing steady as he rubs me. My body is betraying me as I feel myself responding to him, I feel myself dampen at his touch.

I close my eyes trying to push away the feelings that are quickly taking over me. Just as I begin to think I can take no more he stops. Breathing deeply I don't dare look at him as he shifts his body so he kneeling between my legs. He pushes my thighs apart, and positions himself at my opening. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as he pushes himself inside of me. I arch into him as a sharp pain shoots through me, crying out I turn my head and look up into his eyes. He stills his movements and looks down at me with obvious concern. I shake my head and turn it to the side once again, focusing on something else, anything else than the man inside me. As Draco begins to move slowly he lowers himself so our bodies are pressed tightly together. With every thrust the pain is dulled until it is no more than a slight pinch. He holds my thighs tightly and forces them further apart allowing himself to go deeper, I gasp as he hits something inside me that sends a pleasurable feeling through me. He hits that spot several more times before I find myself losing control completely, I lock my legs tightly round his waist and bring my hands up to grip his shoulders, still not daring to look at him.

"Ginny" Draco's voice breaks the silence. I open my eyes to look up at him curiously, but he doesn't say anything as he lowers his head and captures my lips in a searing kiss. I don't know why, but I find myself responding to the kiss, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, massaging his with my own. Our lips remain locked together as he continues to thrust into me. Yes. Just there. Yes! I tear my lips away from his, crying out loud as my orgasm slams into me. After a few more thrusts I feel Draco come inside me as his body stiffens and then slumps against mine. We stay like that for several minutes, breathing heavily against each other. Draco finally rolls off and settles next to me, throwing an arm across his face.

I don't know how I should feel. I didn't enjoy a single minute of it, but I can't help but feel closer to the man lying to me... no I can't think like that. I hate him. He took me away from my home, away from my family, forced me to marry him, practically raped me! Yes... I should definantly hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning I awake to the sun shining in my eyes. I groan and roll away from the sunlight, which is creeping in over the room as the sun rises higher in the sky. I crack one eye open slowly. For a second I don't know where I am. This bed is far to large and comfortable to be my own little single bed in my bedroom at home. And then it all comes flooding back to me. I'm not home anymore. I'm at Malfoy Manor. This has become routine. Every morning I have been here, I have woken not quite believing that what is happening to me is real.

I sit up looking around the room. My eyes fall to the opposite side of the bed. Draco has gone. I had hoped he would leave last night after he was finished with me, but he hadn't. He had merely rolled over and fallen asleep. I had laid there for what felt like hours trying to fight off sleep. I didn't want to sleep while he was in the same room as I, let alone the same bed. At one point I had moved off the bed and tried to leave the room, but the door was locked. It was odd because it had never been locked before. Draco and Narcissa had always said that I could go where ever I wanted whenever I wanted, but Draco must haved locked it when he came in, not wanting to be disturbed while he had his way with me.

The events of last night flash in my mind. The way his lips had felt on my skin, the weight of his body on mine, the feeling of having him inside me... I shiver, not quite sure whether I feel disgust or something else.

It could have been worse I had reasoned with myself during the night as I lay awake, laying as far away from Draco as the large bed would allow. I had thought he would be rough, unkind and inconsiderate and yet he had been none of those things. Yes it had been painful, but he had also made it pleasurable. I blush as I remember the way I had screamed out beneath him, the way my legs had tightened around his slim waist as I came. I shake my head attempting to free it of the memories of last night.

I stand up from the bed and pad quietly across the room to the french window. Opening the door slowly I step out onto the cool slate slabs that make up the small patio. There is a light breeze rustling the tops of the trees, and my hair whips around my face. It's a beautiful morning and on any other day or in any other place it would make me happy to wake up to this, but I can't feel happy. Not after last night. I feel tears stink my eyes as I look over the ground of the manor. The rolling hills seem to go on for miles and miles. There are no other buildings in sight, no roads, not even any of those muggle wooden poles in the ground, the ones with the thin string, or wire as my dad once explained to me, running between them, connecting them. I feel so alone and empty.

A small cough behind me startles me, I whip round and find that I am not alone. A little house-elf, no taller that 2 foot high is staring up at me with big yellow eyes that remind me of Crookshanks. I take a step back from it.

"Dot is sorry to disturb Miss Ginny" the little thing says quickly "but I has to be making the bed now."

"O-ok" I say shakingly. The elf still remains standing, staring up at me. What is it staring at? "Erm... what time is it?" I ask.

"It is 8 o'clock miss" The elf squeaks.

"Right... well..." I say, still aware of the elf staring at me "... where is Draco?" I ask it, not really intersted in where he is at all, just wishing to say something that would move the elf along.

"Master Draco left this morning, very early miss." It squeaks "Dot does not know where master goes in the day, but master did tell Dot to take good care of his miss, so Dot will do so. Is there anything miss would like? Some breakfast perhaps?" The elf asks excitedly.

It's only at the mention of breakfast that I realise how hungry I actually am. I nod my head. Dot looks ecstatic. "What would miss like? Dot can make you anything you desire."

I think for a minute. "Just some toast will do, Dot. With some butter and jam. and some orange juice please." The elf seems momentarily shocked. It stands there, still staring up at me with its mouth slightly open, a definite look of surprise on it's ugly little face. Could it have been my use of the word please? That probably makes sense I muse. Harry told me how badly Dobby had been treated by the Malfoys, this elf was probably no different.

Dot bows low and says in very squeaky voice "Of course miss. Back in a moment miss." And with a quiet 'pop' the little creature disapparates.

I wonder for a minute why I hadn't seen the elf before today. Narcissa had always been the one to wake me in the mornings. She had always insisted on eating together every morning and I had thought today would be no different, not that it bothers me. I prefer to be alone.

I walk back through the room into the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror above the sinks and stare at my relfection. I feel different, but I don't think I look different. My eyes, my hair, my skin are all the same, but I can't shake the feeling that I think somehow I have changed. A great weight has seem to settle in my chest. Is this me giving in? Have I really just accepted what has happened to me over the last few days? Am I really just going to let Malfoy get away with this?

I feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. Shaking my head I turn away from the offending mirror. I suddenly remember that I haven't washed since Draco and I... well after last night. I rip the nightdress, that I had slipped on last night after Draco had fallen, off and step into the shower. The cool water beats down upon me, seeming to awaken me, as I scrub my skin. I feel dirty, I feel violated, I feel contaminated.

What would my family say if they knew? Knew that I had been touched by a Death Eater? That I had been fucked by a Death Eater? What would Harry think? At the thought of Harry I begin to cry. Harry will never want me now. No one will ever want me. I fall to the floor of the shower. My knees crashing into the solid marble, but I feel no pain. All I feel is shame.

***

I do not see Draco for the entire day. Even though I have no desire to have any kind of encounter with him I cannot help but be slightly curious where he is. Dot has been following me around for most of day. The little thing is kind of sweet in a very annoying way, always asking me if I need or want anything, and insisting on giving me a very long, very detailed tour of the gardens when I had expressed a small interested in seeing more of the outside. It was only at 6pm, when Draco was apparently due home did she disappear, leaving me alone in one of the many drawing rooms.

I'm sitting on one of the light coloured, comfortable couches, leaning back heavily watching the setting sun in the blood red sky when I hear the door crack open. When I see Draco enter the room I sit up quickly. I drop my eyes to the floor. I don't want to look at him. I hear him walk further into the room, over to the couch I am sitting on. I look up at him as he sits down on the opposite side. I pull my legs back from where they had been resting on the cushions and tuck them under myself. I don't want to be near him.

We stay like that for a few minutes. He must be waiting or me to talk, but I won't. I don't want to talk to him. If he wants us to talk he can talk to me. I turn my face to look at him. He's resting his head on his hand as his arm rests against the arm rest. He's looking right ahead of him, out into the garden. And yet he doesn't seem to be looking at anything inparticular, he has a slight frown on his face as if he were comtemplating something.

"I hope you slept well" His voice cuts the silence like a knife. I'm slightly taken a back by that. Is that all he has to say?

"Yes" I say in a clipped voice. He looks at me then, a look of surprise flashes across his handsome features. What? Was he surprised that I had actually spoken to him? Maybe he wasn't expecting me to. A long pause stretches out between us as we just stare at each other, it would appear we were both waiting for the other to speak. I finally give in. "Where have you been?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Working" He answers. Is that it?

"Where do you work?" This is unfair, why am I the one talking?

"At the ministry" Ok, I give up. He can be an arse. I don't care anyway. I get up and move towards the door, intending to go to my bedroom, away from him.

_Authors Note:- Ok I am so sorry for the ridiculous long wait or this chapter! I had half given up on it and intended to adandon it. However I have decided to keep writing, but I will be taking it in a different direction than what I originally intended. Thank you and don't forget to review! It is very much appreciated_.


End file.
